The present invention relates to a system and method for installing one or more magnetometers on a mobile craft, such as, but not limited to, an aircraft.
When installing a magnetometer in an airplane, it is important that the installer chooses a location in the airplane that is substantially free of magnetic interference, whether from ferrous materials, high-current cables, or any current-carrying wires that are unshielded. Locations, such as baggage compartment areas, avionics bays, wings, and near landing gears are often avoided. In many cases, however, it is difficult to know the extent of any interfering extraneous magnetic fields for a particular location on the aircraft.